Sólo bésame bajo el muérdago
by Luluana101
Summary: James y Logan estan enamorados pero ninguno se lo ha dicho al otro. La mañana después de navidad al pararse debajo del la puerta para retirar el muérdago se ven obligados a besarse. ¿Qué pasara en el resto del fic? leanlo para averiguar. PD: el fic es muy corto pero es que no soy muy buena escribiendo fics de navidad.


Disclaimer: Estos personajes son parte de la creatividad de Scott Fellows, pero eso ustedes ya lo saben. Así que empecemos con la historia.

Solo bésame bajo el muérdago.

James llevaba mucho tiempo enamorado de su mejor amigo Logan, pero nunca le dijo nada por miedo a cómo se lo fuera a tomar él, además si Logan lo rechazaba iban a arruinar su amistad. Logan también llevaba mucho tiempo enamorado de James y ya había tomado la decisión de decírselo pero cada vez que trababa de hablar sobre el tema solo lograba decir su clásico "Bleep Blap Bloop"

El día de navidad.

Otra vez hubo una tormenta de nieve en Minnesota y por eso de nuevo tuvieron que quedarse en L.A. Parecía como si el clima los odiara y por eso nunca podían pasar las fiestas con el resto de sus seres queridos. Lo único que hacia mejor esta navidad que la otra que pasaron en L.A es que esta vez Griffin no los presionaba para sacar un álbum de navidad, así que ya no estaban bajo estrés.

-Bueno ¿Quién quiere galletas?-Dijo la Sra. Knight y en ese momento todos se abalanzaron sobre las galletas.-Sé que no es la navidad que esperábamos, pero aquí estamos. Todos reunidos, como si fuéramos una verdadera familia.-Dijo esto con tono muy cariñoso y luego dijo con un tono más alegre.- ¿Quién quiere abrir sus regalos primero?

-YO, YO.-Grito Carlos muy emocionado.

-Bien. Aquí está.-Dijo la Sra. Knight dándole su regalo.-Bueno eso es de parte mía.-Dijo y luego le entrego otro regalo.-Este es de parte de los chicos.-Luego le entrego otro regalo.-Este es de parte de tú familia y este.-Dijo entregándole otro regalo.-Es de: ¿Gustavo Rocque?

-¿AH?-Exclamaron confundidos todos al mismo tiempo.

-Lee la tarjeta.-Dijo el niño bonito.

-Dice: Perro, si eres el primero en abrir su obsequio, Kelly me dijo que les enviara un regalo porque la navidad pasada tuvieron que trabajar mucho, diles a tus amigos que también les mande algo a ellos.-Leyó el latino.

-¿Gustavo nos mandó algo?-Preguntaron los demás miembros de la banda.

-Al parecer.-Dijo Carlos.

-¿Qué te mando?-Preguntaron con curiosidad sus mejores amigos.

-Es un videojuego para nuestra consola.-Respondió el latino muy emocionado.

Luego de eso solo siguieron abriendo obsequios. Luego de que terminaran de abrir regalos, llamaron a Kelly por video chat para agradecerle los regalos.

-Hola Kelly.-Dijeron ellos.

-Hola chicos, Feliz navidad.-Dijo ella muy contenta por la llamada.

-Feliz navidad.-Le dijeron también.

-¿Por qué me llamaron? No es que me moleste, es solo que me intriga.-Les pregunto ella.

-Queríamos agradecerte los regalos.-Dijeron ellos.

-¿Qué regalos?-Pregunto ella.

-Ya sabes, estos regalos.-Dijeron los chicos mostrando sus obsequios.

-Yo no sé los mande. Aunque debía haberles comprado algo. Pero yo no sé los mande.-Dijo ella muy confundida y preocupada por no haberles comprado nada.

-Ya lo sabemos, Gustavo los compro. Pero la tarjeta dice que tú le dijiste que nos comprara algo por haber trabajado duro durante nuestra última navidad.-Dijeron ellos.

-Yo no lo obligue a nada. Es más, ni siquiera sabía que les iba a mandar algo.-Dijo ella muy confundida.-Esperen, Gustavo les mando algo porque el quiso. Gustavo los quiere.

-Adiós Kelly y feliz navidad.-Dijeron ellos algo pensativos.

-Adiós chicos y feliz navidad.-Dijo ella.

Después de que dejaron de hablar con Kelly llamaron a sus familiares (cada uno en su computadora)

Luego de comer el pavo todos se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban quitando los adornos navideños del apartamento. Por casualidad James y Logan pasaron a quitar el muérdago de la puerta, no se dieron cuenta porque ambos fueron al mismo tiempo. Luego ambos quedaron viendo el muérdago y ninguno de los dos quiso besar al otro por orgullo y vergüenza. Luego Kendall, Carlos y Katie se dieron cuenta y empezaron a gritar:

"BESO, BESO, BESO, BESO, BESO"

Luego de mucho tiempo de que solo repitieran "BESO" James y Logan se besaron. Si los hubieras visto besarse habrían jurado que se iban a quedar sin aire. No pararon de besarse en un buen rato.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-Preguntó Logan.

-Vuelve a besarme bajo el muérdago.-Respondió James.

Y así lo hicieron. Volvieron a besarse durante mucho tiempo (hasta que el aire se volvió una necesidad)

Bueno este fue mi fic Jagan de navidad.

WIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

No crean que me volví Kames NO. Ok si me gusta el kames pero prefiero el Jagan. Si creen que soy kames es obvio que no han ido a mi perfil y solo han leído mis fics.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este fic. La navidad me deja sin creatividad. Bueno sé que muchos van a decir "que corto" "debiste escribir más" o algo así. Pero como mencione anteriormente "la navidad me deja sin creatividad"

Gracias por leer la historia.

Besos Luluana101


End file.
